If I Die Young
by Newbie-0.0Q
Summary: A Logan X Camille songfic based on the song "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry.


**If I Die Young**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! so I had this song stuck in my head just like the last one, so I'm writing this to get rid of it. Which really works, cuz I'm tired of listening to this song now. LOL. **

**Disclaimer: Remember! I don't own Big Time Rush or anything that is related to the show or anything that is related to real life.**

* * *

><p><em>If I die young, bury me in satin<em>

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh…_

"Camille Roberts." I say into the video camera, testing if it is recording.

"Camille Amelia Roberts. ", I said again, just to make sure it is. _Ok I think it's ready._

"Hi, Directors of _Ever After, _I am Camille Amelia Roberts' friend, and I'm sending you this video to tell you all that Camille is the most incredible girl I've ever seen." I pause to place the camera on the camera stand. I flip the screen so I can see if the video camera is capturing me, and I walk back a few steps so my entire body is seen on the screen. Then I continue.

"Ok, as I was saying. Camille Amelia Roberts is the most incredible girl I've ever seen." I say with a smile, scratching my head, when I realize something.

"Oh shoot! Wait I already said that once….um…. _Anyways_, I want to tell you, the directors of _Ever After_, that Camille is special. She is always smiling, always talking, always laughing. She is never afraid of taking up a challenge, trying new things, and she always makes people happy whenever she's around. She's like a walking sunshine! Wait… that sounds wrong…. Um, have I mention she has the ability to make people feel special about themselves?... No?... Well, she does. At least, Camille always has that power over me, the nerdy, indecisive, not enough swagger, me.", I mumble the last part, as my head start to hang down.

"Logan Mitchell! What are you doing?" I hear someone laugh behind me. I turn around to see Camille, the girl of my dreams.

"Nothing Camille, just video recording myself." I reply to her. My cheeks flush red while I rush towards the camera, and hit the power button.

"Oh ok. I'm just looking to see if you want to hang out." She says, before turning around and start to leave.

"Sure." I reply, grabbing the camera and running towards her. Little do I know today is going to be our last time hanging out.

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no _

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

It's been three weeks since Camille got sick. That's when I found out that she once had Ventricular Septal Defect or VSD. Camille's dad told me that she was born with a hole in her heart, and they patched it up, that's why she was able to live on until now. When she fainted during our "date" three weeks ago, I found out her VSD is back, and what's worse is that she is suffering a heart failure. That's why she is on a life support. That's why she is in the hospital. That's why she isn't her usual talkative, peppy self. That's why my heart hurts. I stroke her long brown hair as I take in every detail of her face, memorizing every detail, afraid that I might never be able to see it again.

"Logan?", I hear someone call me. I turn around to see Camille's dad standing at the doorway.

"Hi, Mr. Roberts," I greet, "you finished work early today." I let go of Camille's hand and rise up to allow him to sit down next to Camille.

"Yes, work went smoothly today, so I decided to leave early to see my little girl," he replies. He looks at me, staring at my eyes.

"How long were you here?", he asks. "You look so tired," he notes.

"I came after school sir." I reply as I walk over to the bedside table, and start to water the flowers. Camille likes to see flowers blooming all the time. Her favourite flowers are yellow daffodils, because I once told her daffodils mean unrequited love in flower language. _Even if the person I love doesn't love me back, at least I've loved…_ is what she told me then.

"Logan? Logan!" I hear someone call, just when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look down to see that the vase is filling to the brim with water.

"Yes?" I turn around, when I realize Mr. Roberts calling me.

"Logan, you should go home. You need to rest. You need some sleep. With school, the band, and Camille, I'm surprised you haven't fainted yet," he says to me, "besides, I need some alone time with her." He looks at me, and I see tears welling up in his eyes.

"Sure thing, Mr. Roberts." I say to him.

"Good bye Camille." I whisper, before grabbing my things and leaving the room.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

"Sure," I call back, as I carefully place the video camera into its case, and then throwing the strap over my shoulder. I turn around and race towards her.

"So Camille, what do you want to do today?", I huff out as I catch my breath.

"Well, you know the school dance is coming soon, right?", she stares at me to see if I'm listening. I feel her eyes on me so I turn to look at her, wondering why she is staring at me or maybe there's something on my face! She looks away before continuing.

"I was thinking if you want to go shopping with me, see what kind of dress I should wear," she goes on.

"Sure," I reply, looking away. I quickly run my hand around my face to see if there is anything stuck to it. That's when I see the shuttle bus getting ready to leave.

"Hey! That's our bus!" I squeal to Camille, and instinctively grab her hand, and start to run towards the bus.

We catch the bus in record time, laughing in victory as we sit down, our foreheads sweating a little. That's when we notice our fingers are link, and we quickly separate them, both of us blushing furiously. We stay quiet for the entire ride until we are standing at the mall.

"Let's start searching. ", I say breaking the silence. She nods and heads to her favourite store.

_I've never known the loving of a man,_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, _

_There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever, _

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well, _

_I've had just enough time_

When Camille walks out of the fitting room, I lost my breath and my brain goes to mush. She's wearing a strapless white dress that sparkles a bit under the light. _She looks like an angel_…

She hesitates a bit, before walking towards me. "Logan? How do I look?", she asks me.

My face flushes red as my mouth hangs for a while before spitting out, "You look beautiful."

She blushes at my comment, and she mumbles a thank you. Silence fell between us, and I can't help myself but ask her.

"Camille," I start while trying to stay calm, "I…ah…I like you Camille, would you be my date to the dance?" I squeak when she kisses me on the lips, and her hand slips into mine.

"Of course I will go with you Logan!" she chuckles, as she hugs me, satisfaction spread across her face. That's when I realize that she has been waiting for me to say something, which I have, and now we are together. _Camille Roberts said YES! Pat on the back for me! Now I just need to plan our relationship just right, and we could be together forever…_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listening_

The day before Camille went into coma, we had a talk about our future. We talked about how she will get an Oscar Award, and I will become a famous doctor. She joked that she would have to fake being sick just to schedule a doctor's appointment so she could see me. My eyebrows furrowed a bit when I heard her saying she will fake sick to see me. She noticed it, and pulled me into bed with her. I wrapped my arms around her while she cuddled close to me.

"Logan, what if I die?", she asked me. My body tensed up, and my face was shocked. I shook my head, and pulled her in closer.

"There is no if Camille. You will get better," I assured her.

"Well, if I do die, I hope you will let me wear that white dress we picked out, and on my funeral day I will like to have daffodils placed on my grave. Also, I will like you to sing me a song during the memorial," she says.

"No Camille, you going to get better and have a better life. A life with me," I quivered out, as I tried to hold back my tears, shaking my head.

"Logan, please, if I do die, will you do that for me please? And it's only IF," she insisted, giving me her best puppy dog face. I sighed in defeat, and hugged her close.

"I promise."

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

I'm standing outside the operation room, waiting for what seem like an eternity. I look at my watch to see how many hours it has been since Camille went inside. I start to pace up and down the corridor, mumbling logarithms to myself, trying to calm myself down.

"Logan, you need to sit down! Your pacing is making me nervous," Mr. Roberts says.

"I'm sorry sir. It's just Camille's been inside for 4 hours now. I hope nothing has gone wrong in there," I reply, worry thoughts coming to mind as I say each word.

"She's going to be fine, now come sit down before I get a headache," he insists.

The operation door opens just when I walk towards Camille's dad.

"How is she? Is she going to be ok? Where is she? Can I see her?" I question the doctor immediately.

The doctor gently shoves me away from him, and fixes his clothes. "The operation went well. She's going to be fine. If her body doesn't reject the heart, and she rests a lot, she will be in full health soon. Right now the nurses have taken her back to her room," he replies with a smile.

Once the doctor finishes his speech, I dash off towards Camille's room.

_Gather up your tears, keep them in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

Camille's eyes flutter open, and look around. She looks to her left to see her dad sleeping on a chair, his mouth hanging open, as he snores away. _ Ha ha Dad you're so noisy!_

She looks to her right, and sees Logan resting his head on her bed, his hand holding onto hers. She carefully slips her hand out of his, and runs her fingers in his hair. _Hi Logan, it seems like I'll be around for a while…_

She chuckles at the thought, and Logan wakes up.

"Hey you're awake! I have to tell the doctor! Mr. Roberts! Camille's awake!" he screams.

She grabs his hand to stop him from moving away. He turns around to look at her, and slowly he sits back down and leans forward. Their lips meet for a kiss. He pulls away and looks deep into her eyes.

"You promise you won't go dying on me again ok," he says to her.

"I won't, I promise we will be together forever," she replies.

A smile spreads across Logan's face, something that hasn't been seen for a long time.

"I love you," he says as he pulls her into a hug.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>The story might not fit with the song very well and the timeline of the story might be a bit confusing, so I'm sorry. :D<strong>

**So? what do you think? Good? Bad?**

**Review!**

**NEWBIE OUT!**


End file.
